


Say My Name

by NightFoliage



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on the manga, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Violence, flashbacks to the past galore, not movie compliant - author has not watched the movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFoliage/pseuds/NightFoliage
Summary: It had been a long time since the last appearance of Kaito Kid, the Phantom Thief. Shinichi had been too busy getting his body back, putting his life together, and being distracted by cases, to look into the disappearance of the thief. Now back in his grown body, Shinichi is working for the police as a detective-in-training. While taking care of a disturbing case that may have roots with the Black Organization, Shinichi meets a familiar pair of eyes behind an even more familiar pair of glasses, perched on the face of a homeless person. He had given them to a certain thief during their last meeting.It looks like now’s the time to get to the bottom of the thief’s mysterious motives before he disappears again, and hopefully get him out of whatever mess he’s in, in one piece.





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> It's finished!!! Here's my fic for the 2019 KaiShin Reverse Bang! I wrote this fic after seeing Hani's lovely art which you can see [here on tumblr](https://hanidraws.tumblr.com/post/185157465644/kaishin-reverse-bigban-project-3-illustrations) (second image is a bit spoilery). They were a lovely partner to work with and I'm glad everything turned out the way it did. I wouldn't have been inspired to write this much and so fast without their art and their support. 
> 
> The event was great and I want to give a shout out to Mac, the organizer of the event. Thanks for making this event possible!
> 
> And thanks to [caliowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliowl/pseuds/caliowl) for a beta reading!

# -Part 1

“Kudo-kun.”

Megure-keibu’s voice is reassuring as usual. Shinichi can also spot Sato-keiji and Takagi-keiji on the scene. He’s glad to have them here. Glad to be surrounded by their familiar presence in the face of the tragedy in front of him.

Shinichi had arrived to the scene as fast as he could. However, no matter how quickly he arrived, the few additional minutes wouldn’t make a difference to the victim. His eyes were drawn to the body and now that he’s looking, he can't look away.

But he does. He rips his eyes away and closes them for only a moment. When he opens them, he looks upon the scene once more with a deductive eye. It was time to get to work. Shinichi slowly makes his way around the scene of the crime.

 _A homeless person_ , one of the officers said to him. _Male, young, we can’t identify very much._

 _Another one_ , someone else whispered.

Which is unfortunately true. This is another victim in what seems to be a string of homeless killings. All of the bodies are found the same way: mutilated, organs missing, with most of their blood gone. The police were nervous to label it a serial killer. They don’t want to scare the public, nor do they want to incite a copycat killer, but there is a disturbing pattern emerging.

This body is no different, but Shinichi hopes that this time, he’ll be able to find a new clue.

The police speculate on the killer's motive, but Shinichi has his own hypothesis emerging from each victim they encounter. The bodies were dumped in areas where they would decompose quickly. They’re often located in out-of-the-way corners or half buried in the ground. In addition to the mutilation, which was precise and clean, the bodies would have track marks. The mutilation didn’t look like a crime of passion, but like someone carefully taking the body apart.

For experiments.

With each new body, Shinichi was afraid that this wasn’t any normal serial killer, but a member of the Black Organization on the loose.

A year ago, a ten year old Conan (and twenty year old Shinichi) had conducted a raid on what looked to be the main bases of the Crows around the world. He had coordinated with several law enforcement agencies, including the FBI and the Japanese Secret Police. The raid had been successful in dismantling the Crows, but Conan was unable to confirm whether they captured all of their members.

(That was a fallacy, he knew for sure they didn’t capture everyone. Vermouth was one example he could think of off the top of his head. The woman was slippery and none of the captured members had matched her profile. There were a few others he was sure had escaped and there were probably more he didn’t know about.)

As a result, the last year had been hectic. Not only was he cleaning up with the last of the Black Organization, he had to deal with Conan’s subsequent ‘departure’, and the return to being Kudo Shinichi. He worked and worked and worked, so he could worry less about the Black Organization, so he could not think about his break-up with Ran, and so he could not think about those he had let down by turning back into Shinichi.

Shinichi shook his head. This wasn’t the time to let extraneous thoughts cloud his mind. There was a mystery to solve and one truth to reveal.

-000-

“Ah, Kudo-kun. Another one?”

“That’s right.”

Shinichi went straight to the map they set up to start adding the latest clues he gathered. There aren’t many new ones, but each body that appeared was another clue to finding the killer’s base of operation.

A mug of coffee appeared at his elbow.

“Thanks, Haibara,” he said, before reaching for the mug. He never managed to grab it, because Haibara pulled it away from him.

“When you’re done with the map, you can have your coffee in the kitchen, along with a meal,” she said, before heading out of the room.

Shinichi does not pout, but he does stare at her back, utterly unimpressed. She had gotten more comfortable bossing him around after all these years. Maybe even more so when he returned to being Kudo Shinichi. Just like how she controlled the professor’s diet, this was her way of taking care of him. By limiting his coffee intake.

Shinichi shook his head and had to stop because the movement made him light-headed. He needed that coffee. He couldn’t sleep yet, because there were a few cases he had put on the back burner for this one. So he needed to finish adding to this case, get coffee and a meal with Haibara, then go back to his house to finish the case files.

Right, he could do that.

Instead of going over the case and seeing if any new patterns had emerged, Shinichi finished adding the new information onto the board and headed to the kitchen. Haibara had soup and rice set up. She pointed at the free stove top and Shinichi saw ingredients for omelettes.

“Omelettes?” Shinichi wondered aloud. “It’s the middle of the night.”

Haibara shot him a look. “Can you cook anything else?”

Shinichi shrugged. Fair point. And if Haibara had the sides covered, he should cook the main dish. (Especially since he doesn’t have to be assisted by a stool to reach the counters.) He quickly mixed up two omelettes for them. While the first one is finishing, Shinichi took the chance to look over Haibara.

She looked tired. Her hair is a little messy, much messier than she normally allows, her skin waxy, and there are bags under her eyes. All of which are very bad signs, considering she’s only twelve. The only time Shinichi’s seen Haibara this tired were the few times she turned back into an adult. (And a majority of those situations had been a matter of life or death.)

In fact, Shinichi realized with growing dread, her tiredness was making her look older. She had always been unable to get rid of her mature and adult mannerisms, but her size and obvious young body always made it so people didn’t question the fact she was a child. However, with her hitting puberty, being tired, and acting so mature- Shinichi could see people mistaking her for older.

She was starting to look like her old self…

He needed to wrap up the loose ends the Black Organization had left behind before she aged back-

“Kudo-kun, the omelette.”

Shinichi immediately went to scrape it off the pan. Luckily, it wasn’t too singed. Haibara eyed him and Shinichi tried not to let a girl who looked twelve years old shame him for burning an omelette (he would eat this one, anyways). The next omelette went into the pan and he managed to cook it perfectly.

The table was set and Shinichi found himself ravenous once he starts eating. He polished off his meal and was pleasantly full after another helping of soup. He sighed into the bowl, enjoying the warmth seeping through his body.

“Are you ready to talk now?” Haibara asked. She’s still eating, so there’s no way he can escape until she’s finished.

Shinichi sighed again. “Yeah. Let me-” Haibara shot him a look, “-make some tea.”

He went to make the tea and began telling her about the most recent case. They go over every detail in low tones, not wanting to wake the professor. They end up discussing everything against what they’ve already discovered. Only once the tea has been finished down to the dregs have they exhausted the conversation. Now they’re just talking in circles.

“Perhaps I should come to the crime scene,” Haibara suggested for the fourth time that night.  

“No, Haibara. I’m already a target as Kudo Shinichi because I helped take down the Crows, but to our knowledge no one has connected Edogawa Conan to their downfall. Seeing you there might make you a target,” Shinichi said, again.

“Maybe I should be a target instead of letting all of these innocent people die,” Haibara muttered. He didn’t know if he was supposed to hear that, but the words carry in the silence of the night.

Staring at her, Shinichi shook his head in disbelief. “Of course not. Haibara, all of these victims- that’s not your fault.”

“Really?” She snapped. “Why do you suppose these bodies- these cadavers- these people who are being _experimented on_ \- are showing up? All of that is a product of my research,” she ended, bitterly, taking a swig of tea as if it were something stronger.

“Because you and I both know that they would have been doing these experiments without you,” Shinichi said, tired.

Because that's the truth they discovered after the raids. Years and years of human research that went on without Sherry, human research concurrent to the APTX research, before Sherry was even a researcher, before Miyano Shiho’s parents were involved. There were victims upon victims and they had waded through the bodies together. Knowing that a researcher from the Black Organization was still on the loose- it was no wonder the two of them were on edge. But that wasn’t their fault (not completely). The fault lied with the bastard that was continuing the research.

Haibara inhaled and slowly exhaled. She took a sip of tea even though her hands were shaking and her cup was surely empty at this point. Shinichi rubbed his head starting to feel a headache build. The exhaustion and the days events are weighing heavily on him. It’s time to go to sleep.

They seem to be on the same wavelength, because they both start clearing the dishes at the same time. Once everything is done, Haibara made her way to her room, while Shinichi returned to his house. The walk is pleasant, if a bit chilly. Unsurprisingly, his house is even colder. However he doesn’t turn on the lights or the heat, just made his way to his room by memory and buried himself in a nest of blankets. He managed to fall asleep once his head his the pillows.

-000-

The rest of the days pass the same way. No new clues pop up. He and Haibara remain tense. And their paranoia grows worse as they fail to catch the culprit.  

Haibara tried not to let the worry show on her face and ends up blaming something along the lines of puberty for her moods (Shinichi laughs at that one). Shinichi does his best to stay preoccupied by taking case after case. His logic is that there may be other cases related to the Black Organization that will give him something, anything.

However, there’s nothing concrete and the days go by without a solid lead. Shinichi was able to obtain some copies of photo evidence for Haibara. Her first reaction was to stare at the photos in anger and she becomes obsessed with retracing the steps that made the body look the way it did. The photos hinder more than help their search and he almost regretted bringing them back.

Eventually, things come to head when the next body appears and the police are able to identify them.

“A student? Kudo-kun…” Megure-keibu pulled him aside, not wanting the information to be leaked. If he was right, this would be the very first body to be identified successfully.

“I’m not sure, but he has markings, old ones over his body, most likely piercings. And there’s a tattoo on the inside of his toes,” Shinichi explained.

The piercings were extremely old, almost healed. They were definitely healed over before whatever experimentation occurred and the placement of them supported his theory. The tattoo had been between the victim's big toe and second toe. It was a reference to a recently popular band in the last few years. The evidence suggested the person was young, open minded and old enough to get a tattoo and piercing within the last few years.

Takagi-keiji inspected the tattoo, “I recognize this symbol, it’s for a band that became popular this year.”

They immediately put a bulletin out and later the victim's friends were able to put a face to the name.

In the back of his mind, Shinichi couldn’t help but worry. He thought that the only reason they couldn’t identify the bodies were because they were members of the homeless community, but what if more victims were taken than he thought? After he relayed this new information to Haibara, her face hardened and they created a new clean slate for their clues.

In the meantime, the officers could only send out small patrols to warn the communities about the dangers. Shinichi went with the various officers and was only able to squeeze in because he looked so young and ‘non-threatening.’

Shinichi found himself becoming the face of the operation as most anyone who was older preferred talking to the young man (it might have to do with his bow tie and suspenders). He found himself memorizing their features, their body tics, anything that could identify them later- he shook his head. He couldn’t allow himself to think this way, to think about these people as people who couldn’t be saved.

Even so, he couldn’t stop himself. Shinichi took in the appearance of everyone he met. Especially those that fit the profile of possible victimes, the members who were loners in the homeless community and would be less likely to be missed.

He couldn’t help but hypothesize those that might be taken first (it was cruel, but perhaps he could predict where the Black Organization would strike next). There were those who were silent and sullen despite the welcome the others gave them and there were those who defied their community by coming to talk to the officers. Today, it was the latter. One such member was talking to Sato-keiji and Shinichi's eyes swept over their body.

Young, male, probably not even in their thirties yet. With a full head of long hair that was covered by a hat. About his height, dark hair, a lithe build, although his BMI looked a bit too low. They were wearing good quality clothing, atlhgouh they were a bit worn. This person was prepared to be out in the cold, which struck Shinichi as odd. He didn’t think one could prepare to be homeless.

He pulled his eyes away and kept up with the other patrolling officers. However, Shinichi couldn’t help but look at the young man’s back. There was a feeling niggling at the back of his mind, something that made him pause and look back at the young man. There was something odd about him, but Shinichi couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was.

Sato-keiji gently patted the young man’s shoulder.

Ah. That was what stood out to him.

When confronted with police officers and the potential dangers of a serial killer, the young man hadn’t looked scared. Maybe nervous, knees pinched together, hands rubbing together, head lowered, but not scared. They weren't confident per se, and it wasn’t bravado making them brave, but there was a surety in the man’s movements that none of the other homeless had, a surety that not many people in general possessed.

Shinichi didn’t have any more time to speculate on the man’s nature because Sato-keiji was pointing in his direction, no doubt sending the man over to him for more information.

He turned and pair of familiar indigo eyes looked back at him through a very familiar pair of glasses.

# -Part 2

Before Shinichi could say a word, Kaito dashed off. (And that was surely Kuroba Kaito, aka Kaito Kid. Shinichi would recognize that man’s running back anywhere.) Before he could give chase, an officer held him back. He whipped his head around, but he immediately caught sight of the other members of the community staring him down. Their looks were hostile and Shinichi realized that the situation had been misread.

He bowed low to the group before excusing himself.

There was no way that Shinichi could catch Kaito now that he had lost sight of him. Better to regroup and try again later.

But the next time that Shinichi went, Kaito was nowhere to be found and no one was willing to share any information on his whereabouts. After this happened again and again, he came to the conclusion that either Kaito had gone underground for a while or he was avoiding Shinichi. Or both.

“Go out and capture him,” Haibara suggested when he explained the situation (and started a new board, one exclusively for Kaito sightings).

Shinichi almost ripped through the map he was working on. “Capture- That- I just want to, to talk with him.”

“Once you capture him, you can talk to him here,” Haibara said. The way she said ‘talk’ you would think she meant interrogate.

“I would prefer to have him talk willingly,” Shinichi said dryly. He had been ‘kidnapped’ many a time in the past and hadn’t enjoyed the experience. He wouldn’t want to wish that on anyone. Especially when the end goal was having to ‘talk’ to Haibara.

Haibara started moving around him, but Shinichi didn’t pay it any mind. “We can’t afford to do that with him,” Haibara started. “He knows who we are.”

Shinichi paused, mulling over this information, before answering. “It seems unlikely that he knows who you are, Haibara. He’s never indicated that he did.”

“Maybe he doesn’t know who _I_ am. But if anyone knows that Edogawa Conan and Kudo Shinichi are the same person, then it won’t be long until they look into all of your acquaintances,” she said. “We can’t risk his knowledge falling into the wrong hand.”

“Stopping these killings is a higher priority-“

“Well, perhaps I should go out to find him myself.”

Shinichi paused again, but this time he turns around, saying, “I know you won’t take the risk-“

Haibara gently set her trump card on the table in front of her. “It’s not a risk if I know exactly where he is.”

Sitting on the table is the extra pair of pursuit glasses.

Haibara could be bluffing. It’s been years since the other pair has been charged, the battery most likely dead. The was a slim possibility that the glasses resting on Kaito’s face could be used to track him. But at the same time, it was unlikely that Kaito had used the glasses, possibly preserving their battery. The man could unknowingly be wearing an active tracker. Anyone with the access to the right technology could track the glasses-wearing-Kaito. And Haibara could easily track Kaito down herself (with the help of a certain agent), capture him, and keep him locked up until she no longer deemed him a threat...

“Are you going to try to keep the Phantom Thief locked up?” Shinichi asked. “I don’t know if there's a place we can keep him that Kid won’t be able to break out of.”

“Well, as long as I don’t reveal how I’m tracking them, then I can keep on capturing them however many times I want,” Haibara said with a smirk. “That will keep the thief busy and paranoid. He’ll be on his toes making sure there are no pursuers following him.”

That sounded like something she would do. And Haibara was clever enough to make it look like she was tracking Kaito through means other than the glasses. If Shinichi were a less compassionate person, he might have agreed to the plan.

However, as Conan, he learned how it felt to always be always looking behind one’s shoulder, not knowing who to trust. He wouldn’t want to wish that on Kaito.

Shinichi put down what he was working on to swipe the glasses off the desk. Haibara easily gave them up, not even attempting to stop him. She smirked at him. She probably knew what the outcome was as soon as she brought them out.

“Bring him in soon, Kudo-kun,” Haibara said.

“I will. But there are a few things I have to take care of first…”

-000-

Before Shinichi went trampling over Kaito’s operation, he wanted a better idea of what he was getting into. He took the train to go meet an old friend and to hopefully get some answers. The pursuit glasses were tucked away in a case, sitting in the inside pocket of his jacket. Their presence weighed heavily on him despite their size.

He remembered the day he gave Kaito, no, Kaito Kid those glasses…

The night was cold and windy. However, that didn’t stop the Kid fans from congregating around the heist building. Kid had put out a notice only days beforehand, but everyone had gathered quickly, turning the night into a very big and public event.

Of course, he, Edogawa Conan, the Kid Killer, had been invited by the Suzuki’s to take part in the heist.

At the time, he had almost declined the offer, feigning sickness. He was in the last stages of planning the raid on the Crows and had dedicated every moment to what was meant to be the end. Haibara convinced him otherwise. She said that since ‘Conan’ was leaving soon, he should start saying goodbye. And he might as well say goodbye to everyone when he had the chance.

So he did. Thinking this was the last night that Conan and Kaito Kid would meet, Conan took special efforts to prepare for the heist. The night of, when it was almost time for the jewel to be stolen, Conan ignored the jewel, ignored the subsequent magic show, and slipped away to a hidden spot on the roof. There he found a climbing kit that was meant to hook to the other roof. Kid’s escape route.

He settled in and waited.

An hour passed and Conan stayed in his spot, gently moving to keep himself warm and limber. He listened carefully for the sound of a cape whipping through the air. He wasn’t disappointed. The Phantom Thief might be light-footed, but the sound of rustling cloth clearly identified him.

Conan stepped out of the shadows.

Kaito Kid paused in front of him.

The moon was bright and beautiful above them. Not quite a full moon, but big enough that Kid shone under the light in his all-white ensemble and his eyes were shadowed under the brim of his hat. He had his usual smile on his face, the one that spelled trouble for everybody around him. His pose was casual, hands in his pockets, smile in place, but Conan could tell the man was ready to move or pull a trick at a moment’s notice.

“Hm. I had wondered where you were, tantei-kun. I didn’t see you during the heist. To think you would skip the show in order to come straight here,” Kid said with a sigh. “Ahhh that’s why detectives are no good, taking the magic out of everything.”

Conan smirked. “That’s true. But maybe you shouldn’t make the trick so easy to figure out, Kid,”

Kid startled, “Easy? You didn’t even watch the show, how do you know the trick was easy? Why I’ll have you know- wait, was that sass coming from my tantei-kun? You’re becoming a cheeky thing, aren’t you?”

“I suppose,” Conan agreed.

Kid was about to fire off another clever line, but paused at the detective’s answer. Conan couldn’t help but let out a huff of laughter. Making the thief speechless, that was a first. He supposed that it was just as well, that it would happen during their last meeting together.

Conan started to walk away from his position, leaving the escape route open for Kid’s taking. However, Kid did not take the chance to escape. Instead, he followed him. Conan stopped at the other side of the roof and they were once again facing off one another. Here, the wind was even stronger and Kid had to hold onto his hat to keep it on his head.

That meant one of Kid’s hands was dedicated to holding his hat and the other was tucked into his pocket, ready to pull a trick. But then Kid removed this hand from his pocket ( his hand was empty, or at least it looked empty), to steady himself against the railing of the rooftop. Conan blinked at such a show of trust.

“Not going to escape?” Conan asked.

“Not yet.” Kid replied.

Conan couldn’t stop his lips from curling upward into a smile. He shook his head and uselessly brushed his bangs back in an attempt to hide the smile, but he couldn’t stop. Nor could he stop the amusement from bubbling up inside him, until he let out an unintentional chuckle. Hopefully the wind caught the sound, but he wouldn’t be surprised if it didn’t. It made him laugh a little harder.

God, out of all the emotions he could feel right now, it seemed fitting that all he could do was laugh when he was trying to say goodbye.

Because it was goodbye, Conan allowed himself to laugh. He laughed so hard he had to clutch his stomach and he could feel tears in his eyes. He laughed and laughed until all his emotions were emptied into the wind.

When he was done, he was only left with his words and the certainty of what he had to do next.

“Tantei-kun?”

In front of him, a handkerchief.

Without thinking, he took the handkerchief and replaced it with his glasses. Kid’s hand immediately closed over them in reflex. Conan held tightly onto the handkerchief so the wind wouldn't steal it away and dabbed his eyes.

“I wanted to say goodbye,” he said.

Kid was silent in front of him.

“I wanted to tell you-” what he was getting into next. That he might not come back. How much the heists meant to Edogawa Conan. “-Goodbye,” he finished instead, repeating himself.

“Tantei-kun, you don’t-“

“Stop,” Conan said sharply with a shake of his head. He took the handkerchief away so he could look into Kid’s eyes. From this close he could make out their indigo color. “You know my name, Kaito.”

Kid took a step back.

“This is goodbye, Kuroba Kaito,” Conan said, for the first and last time.

Kid- no, Kuroba, rocked backwards and in a flash he was across the roof and escaping. Conan wished it didn’t end this way, even though he had predicted this from the beginning. It’s why he never pursued the phantom thief’s identity. Not until tonight. He had only wanted to be on even footing when he said goodbye.

But like he predicted, Kid was running away (with his glasses). Before Kid took off into the night, Conan could have sworn that the thief was saying goodbye too. But with the wind, the words were carried away before he could hear them.

And then Conan was left alone on the roof, wondering if he had imagined Kaito mouthing the words ‘Goodbye, Kudo Shinichi,’ to him before he had disappeared.

Conan- Shinichi, had tucked the handkerchief that Kaito had left into his pocket and-

“In a moment, the train will stop at the next destination. Please be prepared to disembark.”

Shinichi was jolted from his memory by the train intercom. He rubbed his arms, as if he was still exposed to the wind and cold night.  

Taking a deep breath, Shinichi reminded himself who and where he was. Once he was finished, he prepared to leave the train, making sure he had all of his belongings (including an old handkerchief that he had tucked in the pocket with the pursuit glasses).

Off the train, he was surprised to see his contact waiting for him.

“Shinichi-kun!”

“Hakuba-kun!” Shinichi made his way over to the man and Hakuba pulled him into a hug. Shinichi returned the hug instinctively. How odd, did the man have this sort of personality?

“You don’t have to be so formal, call me Saguru,” the man said with a smile.

“Thank you, Saguru,” Shinichi said. “You didn’t have to meet me at the station.”

“No trouble at all, Shinichi. Besides I wanted the chance to talk to you alone.”

Ah. So maybe the man was buttering him up for something. Very well, Shinichi was doing the same so maybe they could mutually benefit from their talk. (And now that he thought about it, if he counted the years he knew Saguru as Conan, then perhaps it wasn't too unusual that they use each other’s first names.)

“What a coincidence, so did I,” Shinichi replied.

Saguru’s face slowly changed to something a little more familiar, a little more cunning and sharp. “Well, then I suppose we have a lot to discuss.”

-000-

Shinichi found himself seated at a trendy cafe drinking espressos and eating club sandwiches. They’ve already exchanged pleasantries and now Saguru leads the conversation in a winding path, picking up details here and there. It was similar to his detective style of taking in every detail, but around about in a way he’s never been before. Shinichi would never say that the man was blunt (not like Heiji is), but Saguru tended to always move forward, which reflected in his personality. Although, thinking about that time in that murder mansion, perhaps Saguru was capable of subtlety when he wanted.

However, beating around the bush quickly becomes tiring and after another discussion of a case, Shinichi can’t help but ask, “What was it that you needed my help with?”

Saguru paused. Then he put his cup on his saucer and folded his hands in front of him. (Shinichi gets the feeling that it’s not too serious if the man is being so dramatic.)

“What do you think of double dates?”

…

Really? Almost everyone knew about Ran and his fallout.

“I wouldn’t know,” Shinichi said, dryly.

“I’m sorry,” Saguru said with a wince. “Let me say it outright, what can you tell me about double dates with Hattori and Tooyama-san?”

Ah. Then Shinichi did have experience with those (a lot, if you included his experience as Conan). Besides asking Ran, there wasn’t anyone else with his amount of experience in the subject. He suppose he could forgive Saguru for being so dramatic. “What do you need to know?”

Saguru started, “Aoko suggested it…”

The next part of their conversation is half suggestions and preparation, and half Saguru ranting about all things that could go wrong. Then the conversation spirals into all the things that have been annoying him about Heiji. Shinichi lets him rant. He and Aoko are a relatively new couple and it must have really been bugging Saguru to make him lose his composure like this.

Eventually, Saguru managed to wind down after they’ve made battle plans. (Potential places for doubles dates, how to pay in a group, how they’ll sit, what will happen if Saguru is left alone with either Heiji or Kazuha, safe topics to talk about in a date setting). They’ve been at the cafe for hours and Shinichi doesn’t feel bad about ordering more coffee and food on Saguru’s tab.

“Thank you, Shinichi. I’ve been trying to find someone to discuss this with for awhile. Your request to talk came at a fortuitous time,” Saguru said with a smile. “Now what was it that you wanted to talk about?”

“It depends. How much do you know about the disappearance of Kaito Kid?” Shinichi smirked. “Or should I say, Kuroba Kaito?”

Saguru stared at him. Then he signalled the waitress for another espresso. It looked like they were going to be here for awhile.

# -Part 3

Determining who Kaito Kid was simple enough for the detective Ku- no, Edogawa Conan.

Allowing Conan to see Kid’s face turned out to be Kuroba Kaito’s biggest mistake and Edogawa Conan’s biggest clue. From his face, Conan had deduced that Kid was young, possibly younger than twenty. Keeping that in mind, he gathered more information about Kid’s heists. He discarded the ones in the past. This Kid was much too young for those heists (thoe heists were likely carried out by his predecessor) and concentrated on the recent ones.

A pattern emerged; this Kaito Kid did most of their heists on Saturday nights, an opputune time for a high school student. He checked the locations of that Kid’s first heists and saw most of them were in Ekoda. He narrowed down the high schools by checking their testing schedules with Kid’s heists and determined that Kid was most likely a student at Ekoda High. (Which Conan noted was the same high school that Hakuba Saguru had joined.)

From there it was a matter of narrowing down the students. Which wasn’t a challenge at all once he spotted one: Kuroba Kaito.

It was more than Conan recognizing the man, it was his whole history; son of Kuroba Toichi (a famous magician with a costume similar to Kid’s, most likely the past Kid who had passed away when the old heists had stopped), son of Kuroba Chikage ((who had an interesting past - specifically, the lack thereof), friend and classmate of Nakamori Aoko (daughter of the Inspector that was leader of the Kid Capture Squad), and classmate to Hakuba Saguru.

Looking more into Kuroba’s Kaito’s file only revealed more similarities to the Phantom Thief: a prankster, a magician, smart (an insanely high IQ), and also a list of absences and sick days  that coincided with Kid’s heists.

But that wasn’t enough for Conan. It wasn’t proof, simply a pile of coincidences enough to drown and damn a lesser and unluckier man. (After all, he hadn’t been arrested despite being classmates with a detective and neighbor to a police inspector).

It wasn’t like him to play dirty, but Edogawa Conan was running out of time (quite literally). How long would it be until he could no longer confront Kaito Kid in this form? So Conan instead went looking for Kid’s partner in crime.

Like many of the unspoken rules between them, Conan never went after Kid’s partner in crime, even though that partner was most likely easier to capture. It wasn’t sporting to go after the partner, especially when Kid purposefully painted a target on himself.

But desperate times call for desperate measures, and Conan theorized that it would be okay to break this one rule if it was for the sake of saying goodbye.

Conan had turned over in his head who Kaito Kid’s partner could be.

His partner had to be someone young enough to handle the excitement of heists, but experienced enough to help Kid out. Someone smart, worldly enough to pilot a helicopter and know how to set up climbing gear. Perhaps someone who had worked with the original Kid. Someone… who cared deeply about Kid, but didn’t know how to keep Kid safe and instead put their all into supporting Kid’s goal.

(Conan went with his first instinct and decided to look for a connection that reminded him of his connection with Professor Agasa.)

A little footwork yielded Jii Konosuke. Former assistant to Kuroba Toichi. He was the right age, with a long list of skills that would help with Kid's heists. Owner of a billiards place named the Blue Parrot. All ages friendly.

-000-

Getting there was ridiculously easy.The Blue Parrot's repuation for being to patrons of all ages wasn't unfounded and twelve-year-old Conan found himself not even garnering a double take for entering the establishment. There was no one inside besides the man he was looking for.

“Welcome.” The man said. He looked up from his work and the man paused from his position behind the bar, before casually going back to it. The pause was barely noticeable, unless you were looking for it, and Conan had been looking for it.

“Good afternoon,” Conan said. He climbed up on one of the bar-stools (he was unfortunately still not very tall) and faced the old man with a smile. Not a kiddie smile, but a genuine one.

It was somehow different seeing Jii Konosuke in person. Intellectually, Conan knew what the man looked like (silver hair, balding, a parted mustache), but in person he noticed so much more. The man had to be about the same age as Professor Agasa, and he had warm eyes. Jii Konosuke looked at him warily, but didn’t immediately distrust Conan despite what he represented.

Maybe it was the fact he was like Conan’s Professor Agasa (the Watson to his Holmes), but Conan had a good impression of the man.

Jii coughed. “Can I help you, young man?”

The polite words made him chuckle. How disappointing that this was their first, and potentially last meeting.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’m Edogawa Conan,” he said, holding out a hand.

Jii doesn’t hesitate, he takes the hand and gives him a firm handshake. “It’s nice to meet you, Conan-kun.”

“I wanted to say hello and to say goodbye.”

No embellishment, just straightforward and the truth. They deserve it after all.

Jii looked taken aback, “Goodbye?”

“The next Kid heist will be my last one,” Conan explained.

The other man was speechless.

“I wanted to say goodbye in person,” Conan continued.

“Ah- bocchama-“

Conan almost laughed aloud at the nickname. “He isn’t here. And he’s not the one that I wanted to say goodbye to.”

Jii closed his mouth at that and regained his composure. He nodded in understanding.

“Then I wish you luck in your future endeavors, Conan-kun,” he said, face serious.

“Thank you.” Conan was touched by the sentiment. He’s about to leave, having accomplished what he wanted, when Jii coughed.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what should I tell bocchama..?”

“Please keep this a secret. I want to tell him in person, detective to thief.”

After a moment of consideration, Jii agreed. From then, it was easy for Conan to figure out what Kid’s next heist entailed based on what sort of orders came into the Blue Parrot. The day of the heist, Jii kept his promise, and Kid acted like normal.

It was only a matter of saying goodbye…

-000-

Saguru doesn’t get the exact version of what happened, but a version close it. Enough to get the main message across: that he and Kaito had exchanged identities.

And after Conan had said goodbye, he didn’t go to another Kid heist, too preoccupied with dealing with the Crows and their subsequent downfall. Then Conan had turned back into Shinichi. Then he had been too busy dealing with the remnants of the Black Organization. By the time he could attend a Kid heist (as Kudo Shinichi), Kaito Kid had disappeared off the map.

“What happened?” Shinichi asked.

Saguru took another sip of his espresso, his gaze settled somewhere off in the distance. His eyes flicked back to Shinichi’s and Saguru returned to the present.

“Kuroba and I were never close,” Saguru said. “Probably it had to do with the fact I was trying to arrest him as Kid. But after high school, Kuroba grew even more distant. Not just to me, but to everyone. I had hypothesized that this change was due to Aoko growing older and drifting away from him. But since it didn’t affect his heists, I didn’t put much thought into it.

“Then something happened,” Saguru eyes darted to Shinichi’s before looking away. “A year ago, well three hundred and seventy four days ago, he didn’t show up at a heist for the first time. A heist that he sent in a notice for.

“It was a shock, but most thought it was bound to happen. I wanted to look into it, but I had obligations to the police academy and it wasn’t long until there were other Kid heists.

“However, slowly, Kaito Kid stopped giving out heist notices. He stopped responding to challenges from others. And he allowed impersonators to besmirch the name of Kaito Kid (not that I allowed them to impersonate him successfully). At the same time, Kuroba was distancing himself from everyone in his personal life. Not just me and Aoko, but Jii Konosuke as well. Until one day he was gone,” Saguru finished.

Shinichi waited for more, but Saguru offered nothing more. Or maybe he had nothing left to offer.

“Did you ever find out what happened?” Shinichi asked.

Saguru shook his head.

“No. He disappeared. The fact that you found him at all,” Saguru shook his head. “I knew that he had a reason for being Kid. But I never looked into it. I can only theorize that his disappearance has to do with that reason.”

Shinichi silently agreed.

For a moment, there was silence between them. Each lost in their own thoughts on how things could have been different if they had talked to Kaito sooner. But it was already too late and they were left with a mystery to solve.

Shinichi asked him more about what he knew, dates and times, and it turned into a session where they reminisced about old Kid heists. However in the back of Shinichi’s mind, he was already putting details together. He realized that the timeline was rather suspect.

When they separate, Saguru apologized for not having anything concrete for Shinichi. Shinichi tells him it’s fine. Because now Shinichi has a theory to pursue.

-000-

When Shinichi arrived back to the Professor’s place, sans Kaito, Haibara was about to scold him. But instead of offering a reason why, Shinichi went straight to their files on the Black Organization. She allowed him to research in silence.

Only when he stopped does she finally talk to him. “Did you figure something out?”

“I have a theory,” Shinichi said while chewing his lip.

“Tell me."

So Shinichi did:

“Kuroba Kaito became Kaito Kid because his father was Kaito Kid and his mother was Phantom Lady.”

“Oh?” Haibara said, though her tone wasn’t excited at all. “And?”

“This is important for several reasons: Phantom Lady was a notorious thief whose career stopped when Kaito Kid came on the scene, which meant that Kid replaced her. They had quite a few thefts between them as a result. If Kaito Kid, the newest Kid, was their legacy, then why did he only steal large jewels? His parents stole a variety of priceless items, why did he choose to steal only jewels?” Shinichi reasoned.

“But he doesn’t only steal large jewels,” Haibara remarked.

“Yes, but besides the beginning of his career, his personal heist notices revolve around jewels. The times it deviated from jewels are from challenges and from imposters. He just gets challenged a lot.” Shinichi showed Haibara a detailed spreadsheet of Kid’s past heists. And indeed, quite a few were because of challengers or imposters. (Suzuki Jirokichi even had his own color.)

“And?”

“It means that Kid deliberately steals mega jewels. It can’t be unrelated to the death of his father. Additionally, Kaito Kid is listed as a target of interest by the Crows. Although it is odd, why would the organization be interested in mega jewels?”

Haibara went down the list of all the targets again. “I may have a theory.”

-000-

Haibara had directed them to a section of the Crows research that Shinichi had barely touched. To him, the research was dedicated to myths and tall tales. There were scrolls, tablets, old books with fraying edges about people turning into animals, an immortal man captured in a painting, the fountain of youth, and more.

“Wait, you’re saying that the Crows investigate all of these tales?”

Haibara nodded. “That’s right. Anything that would possibly extend someone’s life was looked into.”

Shinichi shuffled through the possibilities, “But some of these…”

“What about the apotoxin that turned us young? Wouldn’t you count that as an elixir of youth?” Haibara countered, amused when Shinichi’s face twisted.

“Then the jewels?”

Haibara tapped a story in particular.

“The philosopher’s stone- really?”

Haibara shrugged. “It fits the description of what Kid is always stealing. A magical rock, well, a jewel based on his theft patterns, that can grant extended life. Kid always returns his targets, yes? Then he must have a way of determining if they’re what he’s looking for.”

Shinichi’s mind flashed back to the several times that Conan had met Kid atop of a roof or by a window, Kid holding up his prize in the moonlight.

It was all starting to make sense.

Phantom Lady and Kaito Kid only caught the Black Organization’s attention by stealing mega jewels. As a result, Kuroba Toichi was killed. Kuroba Kaito must have encountered the Black Organization and found out why his father was killed and started stealing mega jewels as a result. The only reason why he hadn’t been killed was because the Black Organization hadn’t wanted to draw attention to themselves. (They has killed Kuroba Toichi during one of his magic shows, not as Kid. Either they didn’t know who Kaito was or perhaps in the last eight years, the jewel wasn’t a priority anymore. Perhaps the Black Organization had found a more promising lead in another field...)

And when Shinichi took down the Black Organization- Kid’s enemies escaped from him.

“Figured it out?” Haibara asked. Her gaze was steady and knowing.

“I have a theory,” Shinichi said. “I’ll bring him in.”

“Good, I’ll help.”

# -Part 4

Kaito sat up suddenly.

He took in his surroundings: it was morning, he was surrounded by startled expressions, his pack was still a pillow, and he was wearing glasses on his face. Nothing had changed. He was still one of the many homeless in a small community by the bridge.

Eventually the others looked away once they were reassured that nothing was wrong. And nothing was wrong. Kaito was just a little on edge ever since he caught sight of Kudo Shinichi. He had already been a light sleeper, but now he woke up at the slightest provocation.

Running a hand over his face, Kaito tried to clear his head. If he was awake, then there was no way he could fall asleep again.

It was time to start the day. Like usual, Kaito went wandering alone looking through the trash. He was one of the youngest in the community, and was athletic enough to get the good stuff. However, this had a secondary function of leaving Kaito alone for long periods of time. Without witnesses. Sometimes even in the dark and dead of night.

He had been doing this for almost a year, yet no one had taken him.

It would happen, he reassured himself.

And he was leaning over a trash can when it happened. A prick, and then the tell tale signs of dizziness. Kaito didn’t fight it. He let his mind go dark.

-000-

Kaito woke up slowly.

As soon as he could feel himself waking up, he calmed his body. Relaxed his muscles, kept his eyes closed, and made it look like he was still sleeping. Then he took stock of his situation.

The place was warm and it was a welcome change for Kaito’s fingers. He could definitely count on his light fingers if he gets the chance. Although he was lying on something hard and cold, like a metal table. Maybe an examiner's table. But he wasn’t strapped down, which was a mistake. He was still in his clothes, still had his glasses on his face. Then he checked on his supplies-

They weren’t there.

He didn’t have his bag with him (inside was a plethora of items, including his card gun). His kidnapper had also carefully divested him of his other tools: a set of lock picks, a small knife, tools he had hidden in various places over his body, even the one under his tongue. They were all gone.

Well, then. If he really needed to, he could break the frames of the glasses for a makeshift lock pick. Or there was probably a bobby pin or two still in his hair. He would make do.

“Why don’t you sit up for us, Kuroba Kaito.”

Kaito startled. The voice was odd, it was being filtered through a voice changer. So this was the person who captured him. Sounded a bit uptight to him, like Snake. But this person had done their research, knowing his name. Looked like the jig was up.

Kaito sat up smoothly. “Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?” he asked. He couldn’t help putting a little bit of Kaito Kid into his speech.

There was the distinct sound of a gun being cocked behind his head.  

He tensed.

Was he going to be killed right away? Should he risk fighting back?

“Do you want to explain yourself? Running around while carrying so many _secrets_.” His capturer said, icily.

So it was going to be an interrogation. He could work with this and use it to his own benefit. He was about to speak when the sound of a door slammed open.

“Oi, Haibara. Can’t you ask him normally?” A familiar voice said.

Whipping his head around, Kaito watched as Kudo Shinichi walked- no glided into the room. The man was even more handsome than he remembered. Kaito never did get the chance to take in his appearance that first rushed meeting. But here he was and the man looked good in his suit and bowtie. He was so obviously tired, but his messy hair and artfully disheveled appearance only made him more appealing. He had bags under his eyes and he looked tired but his gaze was intense. Then his eyes turned soft when he looked at Kaito.

Kaito felt very much aware that he looked homeless (on purpose) and smelled homeless (less on purpose, but still very much on purpose).

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have left you alone with Haibara, but there was a case,” Shinichi said with an apologetic smile.

“What does that mean?” Haibara said, voice changer removed.

Ah, the ojou-chan. Yeah, Kaito could see her doing this to him (what was he saying, she _was_ doing this to him). Kaito re-evaluated his situation as they bickered. After Shinichi saw him, they must have conspired to bring him in and they were successful. Kaito’s a little frustrated that they were so quick to find him, but he’s also not surprised.

Kaito turns to take in the room: he is laying on an examination table interestingly enough. The room he’s in looks like a lab, with a computer, and beakers, and-

Kaito jerks back as he looks into the barrel of a gun.

“Who said you could move?” Haibara said, her tone icy. Her expression is blank, not letting on if she’s joking or not.

Kaito stared cross-eyed at the gun in her hand.

“Oi, Haibara, put that away,” Shinichi gently pushed the gun so it was no longer aimed at Kaito. Kaito only relaxed when Haibara clicked the safety on and stowed the gun away. He didn’t trust that she wouldn’t shoot him if it was more convenient for her. “I have take-out for us.”

“Hmph. Bring it down here so we don’t disturb the professor,” Haibara said.

Shinichi rolled his eyes, “I’ll be right back.”

Kaito didn’t take his eyes off Haibara, who after putting away the gun, went back to her work. The silence in the room was stifling and Kaito didn’t know what to do. Haibara continued to ignore him, unaffected.

“Ah, ojou-chan,” Kaito started, he couldn’t take it anymore, “how have-”

“Cut the bullshit, Kid.”

Kaito’s mouth closed shut. Haibara shot him a piercing glare.

“What do you think you’re doing out there?” She demanded.

Kaito kept his poker face, but inside he was grimacing. “I haven’t been called Kid in a while. I don’t think it suits me anymore,” he replied.

Haibara huffed again. “Please, your behavior- this elaborate _trick_ , I’d say you haven’t changed at all, Kaito Kid.”

“Kaito Kid is a means to an end, just as this is,” Kaito said with a shrug. It hurt him to say those words, but they were true. Being Kid was only supposed to be a way to find out what happened to his father. It wasn’t supposed to consume his whole life.

Shinichi comes back before they can continue that line of conversation. He has curry and rice, and Kaito isn’t too prideful that he turns down the food. It’s been a while since he’s had a hot meal and eating it won’t destroy his disguise in the long run. They chat idly during the meal. Haibara occasionally makes a jab at Shinichi’s bad habits and about Kaito’s moronic choice (her exact words) to become homeless. Kaito makes light conversation while revealing nothing about himself. Shinichi did his best to keep the atmosphere light, with varying levels of success.  

All too soon, Kaito can feel his stomach starting to cramp. He continues to eat anyway, one grain of rice at a time, cursing his smaller appetite. He’s not even done with half his portion.

“I’m going to head upstairs,” Haibara said. She too had finished very little of her meal, but maybe that was normal for her. Shinichi’s worried expression says otherwise.

“I’ll pack the rest away,” she said before Shinichi could comment. “You two have a good talk.”

Swiftly, Haibara takes the food away and is out the door. Kaito would have liked to have kept his portion, if only to have something to do with his hands. He supposes it was only a distraction for the talk to come.

So before Shinichi can start his lecture, Kaito spoke first: “I know what I’m doing.”

Shinichi looked at him, then slowly nodded. “You’ve always been smart and you’ve never been caught. An IQ of 400, I’ve heard.”

Kaito also nodded in reply. Even now he’s jolted by mixing up info from his civilian identity with his identity as Kaito Kid. “If you know, then why capture me?”

“Well, for one thing, Haibara didn’t want you on the loose,” Shinichi said.

Figures. That made sense. He never did find out what was the ojou-chan’s deal, but he could figure out well enough that it had to do with Shinichi/Conan. She was tying up a loose end.

“And what are you going to do, keep me here forever?” Kaito scoffed.

“Not forever,” Shinichi said. “But maybe long enough to change your mind.”

“Change my mind,” Kaito scoffed again.

Shinichi was serious though, his eyes looking at him intensely. “Change your mind on doing everything alone.”

Kaito wanted to snap at him, but held his tongue. Kudo Shinichi was one of the only ones that knew what he was going through. And he of all people understood why keeping people at arm's length for a mission was important-

Kaito cocked his head when a thought entered his mind. “You talked to Hakuba,” Kaito said.

Shinichi shrugged. “I did talk to Saguru, he was worried about you.”

Kaito felt a twinge of- something. He didn’t want to examine it too closely in case it was guilt (he had nothing to feel guilty for, he and Hakuba were never close) or jealousy (they were on a given name basis?). Scowling, Kaito let himself feel angry. What was with everyone trying to interfere with his plans?

“All of you, thinking that you know best. Keh, must be a trait that all detectives share,” Kaito said.

“We’re-“

“Worried. I know. But you weren’t worried when I was Kaito Kid, only now that I’m playing a new role for my goal,” Kaito said, almost mockingly. It was the truth though. Getting shot while jumping off roofs wasn’t considered dangerous, but being homeless was?

Shinichi shook his head. “As Kaito Kid, people who cared about you could check on you when you were Kuroba Kaito. Now, you’re completely alone. All we want to do is help you.”

Kaito scowled. “I don’t need any help.”

“I didn’t say you needed help, but I’m offering it, Kid,” Shinichi said.

Kaito eyes shuttered close. The tone was so familiar, but on a voice that was totally different. Suddenly, Kaito was transported back to a roof-top, in a white suit, facing across one of the sharpest of minds he had ever met.

But he’s no longer Kaito Kid and this isn’t his tantei-kun.

“Thank you, Kudo-san, but I have no need of your services,” Kaito said, a smile in place.

Shinichi looked like he wanted to argue, but his phone rings before he can get any words out. The phone keeps ringing, and Kaito watched Shinichi purse his lips and cross his arms. He doesn’t answer the phone even when it clearly rings the whole time it’s able to.

Oh. He’s that serious about convincing Kaito.

Shinichi is about to tell him more- only for the door to the room to open up. He looks like he might just plow through the interruption anyway, but it’s Haibara.

“Kudo-kun, the police called the landline when they couldn’t reach your cell phone. It sounds like an important case,” Haibara said, holding up a phone.

Shinichi blew out a breath. He turned his eyes to Kaito imploringly, “Even if it’s just tonight, stay. Just one night.”

“Kudo,” Haibara said again.

“Think about it,” Shinichi added.

He doesn’t move until Kaito answers, “I’ll think about it.”

Then Shinichi takes the phone, but not without shooting Kaito one last worried look, and Haibara closes the door. Kaito can hear the muffled sound of them talking, before it fades.

Kaito quickly grabbed his bag. There was no way he was staying a second longer. He's not being held prisoner, but that could quickly change. There had to be a window around here that he could slip out of, or if he moved fast enough, maybe he could dash out the door. The only person he had to avoid was-

“Leaving without saying goodbye? Old habits die hard, don’t they, thief,” the ojou-chan commented lightly.

Kaito casually shrugged his bag over his shoulder and looked over to her. She was leaning against the doorway (the only visible exit) and Kaito noted she had the gun by her side. He eyed it warily. He didn’t think she would kill him, but shoot him to inconvenience him? That was totally within reason for her. He didn’t quite know her story, but he understood that she was the type to do whatever possible to accomplish her goals. Right now, her goals involved Kaito not revealing any information. If she shot him, restricted his ability to move, then his plan was shot too.

“Can you blame me?” He asked lightly.

“Hmph, of course I can,” She said with a small smirk. “Will you listen to what _I_ have to say now about your situation?”

Does he have a choice? Kaito doesn’t voice that thought aloud, instead saying, “The floor is yours, ojou-chan.”

Haibara tucked the gun into a holster on her side and walked towards one of the tables. Kaito watched her and calculated whether or not he could make it out before she shot him. The chances were too low for him to take, not when he didn’t know her plans. She turned back to him, a wicked looking implement in her hand. He couldn’t discern its purpose.

“With my proposal, you can leave right away after I’m done with you,” she said.

Kaito doesn’t blink, only keeps his eyes on her and the tool in her hand. He wasn’t expecting her to let him go. “What’s your proposal?”

“Allow me to insert a few tracking devices into your body and then you’re free to go.”

Kaito immediately shuddered. A tracking device? And it doesn’t look like he’s going to hold it. The tool in her hand takes on a whole different light.

His first instinct is to say ‘no’, but instead he said, “So this was the grand scheme all along?”

“Of course. Kudo-kun may have thought he could talk things out with you, but I’m more practical. As soon as I insert these tracking devices, I’ll even take you back to your camping grounds,” Haibara said.

Kaito wanted to refuse the tracking devices on principle.

But, his brain argues, if anyone wasn’t going to abuse a tracker, it would be Haibara. No, that wasn’t quite right. The ojou-chan might abuse it, but only to further her own goals. She wouldn’t use it for anything else and she wouldn’t share his movements with anyone else (except for Shinichi). And so what if someone was tracking Kaito right now? He was supposed to be a homeless youth, nothing special, an all too easy target for anyone with nefarious purposes.

Kaito doesn’t want to admit it, but just seeing Shinichi has shaken Kaito. He immediately reverted back to the normal behavior for Kaito Kid. Kaito carefully packs away that part of his personality and instead looks at the tracker with a more objective point of view.

“What kind of capabilities do these trackers have?” He asked.

“Live feed of position as long as you’re within a certain distance of the monitor,” Haibara supplied. “Preferably near Beika.”

Kaito nodded. He was in the Beika area, that’s how Shinichi even caught sight of him. It’s where most of the kidnappings were.

“Where will you put the tracker?”

“Three trackers, hair, mouth, and foot.”

Perfectly logical spots and more trackers was better than less. But Kaito gestured for her to elaborate.

“The one in your hair won’t be subcutaneous, but a decoration. With any luck, your kidnappers won’t destroy it, even if they catch it. It may also escape notice of most pat downs. The one one in your mouth is obvious, that one can be implanted in the gums. There won’t be any visible wound from its insertion. The one in the foot is due to one of the most recent victims. We managed to identify him because his kidnapper didn’t mutilate a tattoo in between his toes, It’s very likely they won’t search you there,” Haibara explained. She tapped the instrument in her hand. “Only the one in your foot will have to be inserted.”

He doesn’t like the thought of having to be cut open, especially near his feet. There’s no guarantee that it won't affect his ability to move nimbly. But her logic is sound, especially if it’s already worked once. Kaito steels himself.

“Do it.”

Of course, she goes for the foot first. His layers are removed, revealing a pale bare foot. It’s just his foot and his ankle, but Kaito feels oddly exposed. Her motions are professional and clinical, snapping on gloves, sterilizing the site (right foot, in between his big toe and second toe), numbing it, and making a careful incision. Then she holds his foot with surprising strength as she _pushes-_ Kaito almost jerks at the sensation of the tracker being inserted, but she’s holding on too tightly. There’s no pain, but Kaito has always been sensitive to his body, and knows there’s something that doesn’t belong.

After several agonizing moments it’s in and Haibara is glueing the hole shut. She holds the wound in place before pulling out a kit to sew it.

Her eyes flick up to him, “Will you be able to cut the stitches once they’ve healed?”

“I can handle it,” Kaito said.

She accepts his answer and does quick, small, precise stitches, then dresses it. “Don’t move it too much before it’s healed or it’ll come out,” she warned.

Kaito nodded, but he’s already slowly testing his mobility with the tracker. However, he’s still too numb to do it effectively. In his head, Kaito runs through a few drills and stretches he’ll conduct once he’s not longer numb.

Haibara went about with her next task, opening his mouth and testing his gums, before choosing a site to wiggle another tracker in between the gums and teeth.

“It shouldn't come out as long as you don't touch it,” she said.

Bottom left of his mouth, in between the gums of his second to last molar. This tracker is much less intrusive and Kaito can almost pretend it's like he has something stuck in his teeth. His tongue gently probes the tracker for a moment before stopping.

The last tracker Haibara gently threads into his hair. It’s a small thing like all the others. It should be imperceptible, but Kaito can feel the change in weight. His hair’s heavier and his head’s heavier now. (And just like that Kaito realizes he’s no longer doing this only for himself, but for all the other people that have been hurt and killed.)

Haibara finished and tucked some hair behind his ear.

The gesture is- gentle.

She searched his face. “You two really do look like alike,” she remarked. “The both of you have the same look, especially when you’re being stubborn.”

Kaito’s lips quirked up.

Then Haibara pulled away. “Well now that we’re done, let’s bring you back.”

The moment was over. Kaito stood up (noting how the trackers changed his movement) and grabbed his bag. They quietly make their way through the house. Kaito takes in the place; it’s huge, futuristic, and has a ton of gadgets scattered about. So this is the Professor’s house. For all the time he did reconnaissance he never got to go inside. And across the way was Kudo Shinichi’s home.

“This way,” Haibara said softly.

They go into the garage where a car was parked and Haibara slipped into the driver's side. Kaito’s brows flew up. But she was already settling and adjusting the car to her height and stature. He circles around to the passenger side and slid in. He supposed with her jacket and her demeanor she could pass off as older- what was he saying, she still couldn’t pass as anything but older than high school. Maybe. No way old enough to drive.

Kaito gave her the side eye.

Haibara looked him straight in the eyes and turned on the engine. “Problem?"

“No, I guess not,” Kaito said. He discreetly held onto the side of the car as she backed out and into the street.

Luckily, there’s no one at street at night. Haibara is a decent driver, but Kaito can’t help but get nervous when she has to adjust herself to look out of the windshield. Hopefully they don’t encounter anybody on their trip.

“I’ll drop you at the place we found you?” She asked.

“Yes, please,” Kaito agreed.

And then their drive is silent. Kaito keeps a lookout and Kaito takes in Beika area, noting how it looks different in a car than on foot. He also gently flexes his foot. With the numbing wearing off, he can test how the tracker affects his movement. It probably won’t, but he’s highly aware of its presence.

When they’re close to their destination, Haibara handed him a small pouch. “To help with your foot.”

Eventually they get there and Kaito swiftly gets out of the car and slips away. The car pulls away only a moment after the doors close. Only when the car is out of sight does he relax.

He hides himself out of sight and goes to review the contents of the pouch the ojou-chan gave him. There are instructions about each tracker (he memorized them and then ate them), and some supplies to handle any injuries. Kaito checks the count of pain killers she gave him, when he notices how many there are. Much more than any one person needed.

Kaito smiled. So this was her way of looking out for him.

He’s about to put everything away when he hears the soft ‘clink’ of metal on metal. Kaito digs through the pouch and finds a familiar looking badge. ‘DB’ for Detective Boys and the silhouette of Sherlock Holmes.

For a moment, all Kaito can do is stare at the object in his hands.

Then a particular cold wind blows through the alley he’s hiding in and he’s moving away. The badge goes into a hidden pocket and he puts it out of mind. It’s just another tracker for Kaito to keep track of.

(But Kaito knows that it isn’t just any old tracker. It’s a show of trust and partnership.)

Kaito shakes his head. It has nothing to do with him now.

# -Part 5

During the case, Shinichi holds out hope that Kaito is still at the Professor’s. He manages to solve the mystery in minutes of his arrival (corroborated with his senpai and other officers to make sure he wasn’t just seeing things) and finishes the paperwork as quickly as possible. He’s back within three hours of his departure.

However, as soon as he arrives, Shinichi can tell that he’s already too late. He goes into the Professor’s anyway, needing to talk to Haibara. (Fresh marks on the driveway, but not too fresh. Haibara must have driven Kaito away almost immediately after Shinichi’s departure.)

Haibara was waiting for him, sitting in an armchair that overlooked the entrance to the house. She looked utterly relaxed, legs crossed, and a book in her lap. She was waiting for him.

Her eyes flick up to meet his. “Remember,” she whispered, the sound easily heard in the silence of the mansion, “Agasa-hakase is sleeping.”

Shinichi clenched his teeth to stop from snapping out a biting remark. She did this on purpose, he was sure of it. Shinichi shook his head. No, she always had a reason, her own agenda. She didn’t do anything without a purpose. If he was angry he wouldn’t figure out why she had done this.

Shinichi purposefully sat on the arm of the chair and leaned into her space. She jabbed a sharp nail into his side and he backed out of her space, but stayed sitting.

“So? Why did you do it?” He said, softly. “You were so adamant about bringing him in, but now you let him go?”

Haibara looked at him, bored. “You haven’t figured it out yet?”

“I’m just worried, because the conclusions I’ve come up with aren’t very good ones,” Shinichi replied.

Haibara smirked at him. “Follow me. “

He did and Haibara lead him to a set of monitors. Shinichi sighed. It was one of the possibilities, but he didn’t think Kaito would agree to it.

“He agreed to the trackers?” Shinichi asked, even though Kaito must have.

“All f- three of them.”

Yes, all three trackers were on the monitor in a group.

“They’re all on top of each other, where is-”

“Implanted,” Haibara interrupted before Shinichi could finish the question.

Shinichi rubbed his hand over his face. It stopped him from screaming. It wasn’t too far fetched that a man who decided to become Kaito Kid for revenge would agree to be a homeless man with implanted trackers. Shinichi was glad they could track him over a distance, but he would have preferred that they talk things over first.

“Give him some time, then you can go confront him again. As for me, I’m going to go to sleep now,” Haibara said, then left.

Shinichi was left alone with the monitor and his own thoughts.

He fell into one of the nearby chairs. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Haibara was right. He couldn’t go confront Kaito right away. Even if he didn’t use the trackers to find Kaito, that’s not what the other would think and then he would probably dig out those trackers. What he needed to do was keep a distance. If they happened to meet again, then Shinichi would use that meeting as a chance to talk to him.

For now, it was a waiting game.

-000-

Kaito’s only been away for a few hours, but it feels like years. It’s jarring having to return to his chosen homeless lifestyle when he knows there’s another option waiting for him. If he wanted to, he could take tantei-kun’s, no, Kudo’s offer for help (he has to remember to call him Kudo, definitely not Shinichi).

But there’s a part of him that cries out and blames the meitantei. There’s something that the detective hasn’t told him. And so Kaito has been forced to find everything out on his own.

(But Kaito knows himself, and knows that he would be doing this on his own anyways. That’s what he tells himself when he gently rubs the Detective Boy badge at night.)

As a result, he’s distracted when it finally happens. It’s a cold night when he goes out to gather more supplies. He’s not paying attention, lost in thought as he gently rubs the badge.

Then the world tilts and everything slowly fades away…

-000-

The light in front of him is so bright, Kaito can see it past his eyelids.

Even before his transformation into Kid the Phantom Thief, Kaito had always belonged in the spotlight. He was a performer, an entertainer, and a magician. Most people thought that Kaito Kid relied on the darkness, but a spotlight could be a magician's greatest tool. And a good magician could never be afraid of the spotlight.

So even though Kaito can tell he’s in a bad situation (not a play kidnapping like with Kudo and Haibara) he’ll perform, because that’s what he does when a light is shone on him. (It’s not a Kaito Kid thing this time, it’s a Kaito thing.)

“Who do I have the pleasure of thanking for these lovely accommodations?” He said with a smirk, poker face firmly in place.

There’s a shuffle next to him so he opens his eyes, immediately looking straight at his captor. The man in front of him is decidedly average, unremarkable except for his scientist attire and dark, bags under their eyes. But there’s something dangerous about their expression, drinking in the sight of him.

The man smirked and the sight sends a shiver down Kaito’s spine. The man doesn’t answer, but circles around him, slowly.

Kaito takes a moment to take stock of his situation. He’s lying naked on an operating table, spotlight illuminating his body. So the man turned into a bigger creep than he imagined, but worst of all that meant no tools at his disposal. There were cuffs around his hands and feet, metal, too secure to break out by sheer force.

Okay, this was bad. Worse than he was expecting, but Kaito had found himself in bad situations before and had come up on top. (However it was reassuring to have a little bit of back up. He could still feel all three trackers.) All he had to do was escape and then find out what he needed to know.

Knowing this, Kaito kept a confident smirk on his face.

The scientist stared at him, through him, like he wasn’t even there.

“Well?” Kaito asked with an air of bravado. “Who are you?”

The man reached into his pocket to pull something out. Kaito braced himself, but the man took out- a phone?

“Experiment number seventy three. A young man, Japanese, in his twenties-” the scientist continued to rattle off a few other numbers, his height, his weight, his BMI, his blood type, some of the measurements of his body and some other troubling things that could only have occured when he was asleep. He never answered his question. Kaito got a bad feeling. Being completely ignored like this- it wasn’t a good sign.

“Commencing the basic tests now,” the man said before putting his device away.

He pulled out a wicked looking syringe, and moved closer.

Kaito grit his teeth. He would get through this and find out more about his father’s killers.

(But in the back of his mind he hoped that Shinichi would get here soon.)

However, as soon as the needle pressed into him, all his thoughts were gone and replaced by searing pain.

-000-

“Shinichi-kun, there's movement on the trackers.”

“What!”

The officers around him looked at him curiously and he has to wave them off.

“What?” Shinichi whispers into the phone.

“I kept track of the positioning of the trackers and got an alert when they moved out of the radius you specified,” Agasa-hakase said.

“Where are they now?” Shinichi said, heart racing. He needed to grab his jacket- no, he needed to go talk to the Chief- yes, but he also needed to contact Jodie-sensei and Camel-san and Akai-san and- One thing at a time.

“It looks like a warehouse district,” the professor said.

That made sense. A repurposed warehouse could act as a lab.

“I’ll be right over,” Shinichi said.

“Okay. I’m going to pick up Haibara now.”

Agasa-hakase hung up before Shinichi could say anything about that. Truth be told, he didn’t want Haibara involved in this case. She was too close to this case as it was exceptionally personal for her. Shinichi didn’t know how to comfort her if it turned out that the abductors were continuing her research.

It was too late, though. No doubt Agasa-hakase was calling Haibara’s school and picking her up from class. Even if he caught the professor in time, she would know something was wrong.

He would have to proceed like normal and take the very best precautions in making sure Haibara was okay (physically, mentally, and emotionally).

Before heading out, Shinichi made his excuses to the office. Then he pulled out Conan’s phone to make some calls. It was time to get everyone back together.

-000-

Haibara was chewing on her fingernails.

Shinichi wanted to move her hands away from her mouth, but he lets her be. It’s a relatively harmless nervous tic and he much prefers it to her past habits. (Haibara used to grab her own arms so hard they would bleed. She only stopped when Ayumi-chan started asking questions about the wounds.)

The tension is palpable and Shinichi doesn’t know if he wants to run outside the car and join the operation or grab the walkie talkie from Camel.

They’re in Agent Camel’s car while he coordinates the efforts of the FBI. They followed the trail to some nondescript warehouses. During the drive, intelligence had figured out that quite a few of them were bought under the name of a suspicious shell company. Now the agents were surrounding the building, ready to take it.

The teams call out they’re ready to Camel-san and then they move.

BOOM

The car jerks up and Shinichi throws himself on top of Haibara.

There’s yelling all around them, people asking for help, asking if people are okay, Camel-san is yelling, asking for people’s statuses. But beneath this, Shinichi can hear the crackle of fire and the sound of a building crumbling.

“Shinichi.”

That’s Haibara, who is gently pushing against him. Shinichi peeks out of the car first to check that they’re safe before sitting up.

The warehouse is burning in front of them, all of the doors blown off, and windows shattered, and smoking. Part of the building crumbled and the the sound of the building cracking resounded through the air. Alarms were blaring from the surrounding warehouses and the cars around them.

There were agents around the building, some pulling others out of the wreckage, some trying to contain the fire. There were sirens coming in the distance and Camel called for agents to start prepping for the arrival of the emergency responders.

“They got us,” Camel growled. He glanced down at the tracking monitor. “What about that one?”

“That’s the fourth tracker,” Haibara said, “The Detective Boys badge.”

Shinichi gave Haibara a sharp look. The Detective Boys badges were a link to them personally, not to mention the kids. Surely Haibara wouldn’t have risked revealing who they were so soon. But looking at Haibara’s pale, determined face, Shinichi can imagine all too well that she did what she thought needed to be done. And she would protect everybody, it was a matter of taking down the opposition first.

“We’ll have to go right away if we want to leave before the emergency services bog us down,” Camel-san looked at them, questioningly.

Haibara hesitated, eyes drawn to the terrible scene in front of her, before nodding.

Shinichi, however, opened the door to the car, “I’ll finish up here, before coming to meet you. Camel-san I trust your judgement.”

Agent Camel’s eyes widened before he set his face in a grim expression.

Haibara nodded. She knew he wouldn’t take too long. Shinichi wanted to see this thing through more than anyone.

And so Shinichi got out of the car and started to figure out his next move…

-000-

Kaito took a deep breath through his nose and out through his mouth. His mouth made a slight whistling sound, and Kaito latched onto the sound. He concentrated on the whistle, letting it drown out the low hum and beeping around him. It wasn’t much, but it was something. At the same time he let himself concentrate on the cold air passing through his teeth. It was better than lingering on the pain of his body.

His whole body was out of sorts after the scientists treatment. He was sore in places where he didn’t think he should be sore. And he was weirdly tired in odd parts of his body. And he was in pain, everywhere, but concentrated in areas he didn’t remember being tortured.

It was a worrisome feeling, especially since he had only been captured for a few days at most. Although his estimate was just that, an estimate. During the scientist's ministrations, Kaito was unable to escape and had later blacked out.

He was only just waking now, in the same room, still on the table, and the same ceiling before him.

He tried to take stock of his body, but everything was so painful.

Even his teeth were in pain.

Or maybe that was because his mouth was bleeding. His tongue tasted the sharp copper of blood and it sat heavy in his mouth, making him thirsty. His toes were oddly sore and itchy. And he was cold, exceptionally cold. Especially his head, which felt oddly light-

“Looking for something?”

The scientist from before, the bastard, came back into the room, held up a handful of his hair.

Kaito glared at him.

“That’s right. We found all of the trackers.”

Kaito’s head, cheek, and foot were quickly tapped in succession. “Don’t worry. I’ll be sure to send these along with some agents of mine. They’ll give your followers a good chase,” the scientist said. “For now, let’s have some more fun.

Shit. Kaito stared at the trackers. Hopefully the others would be able to follow his trail, but without the trackers, it may not be possible.

Then he remembered the fourth tracker.

Could it be possible they didn’t find the detective badge?

If they kept it in the building then they could find him.

With that thought, Kaito grit his teeth and held on. Some outside help would be nice to facilitate a breakout, create a distraction, but Kaito was going to escape on his own.

“For the trackers, we’ll have to put you through something special.”

The bastard made some alarming sounds in the background, there was some hissing and some switches being flipped. Whatever it was, Kaito would grit his teeth and bear it.

-000-

“This is a dead end too, shit,” Camel cursed as his people reported back to him. The detective badge proved to be a trap as well.

Haibara wrapped her arms around herself. There was a part of her screaming, asking her why she was here so close to the potential enemy, but the other part of her cried for vengeance. After the fall of the Black Organization, she felt responsible for making sure every part of the Crows were decimated. She shouldn’t have to live in fear. They should be afraid of the fact she would crush them.

It’s why she came out with the FBI to help the proceedings. (And she had the most expertise when it came to human experimentation. That was her burden.) And it's why she allowed the phantom thief to run around as bait. Because she was arrogant enough to think that the trackers were enough to keep him safe.

Now the FBI had been tricked twice, once by her trackers, the second by the Detective Boys badge.

Now there wasn’t anything left to follow-

Haibara froze.

No, that wasn't true, was it?

There was one last tracker, one last way to find Kuroba Kaito.

The pursuit glasses!

She sat up and looked around- but of course, they were still at the Professor’s place. She had to let the FBI know, had to let Shinichi know-

Her phone chirped.

She quickly glanced to see who was messaging her at such a time. When she saw it was Shinichi, her brows flew up. That couldn’t be right, he was in one of the cars, here-

But then… when was the last time she had seen him?

“Camel-san,” Haibara said, startling Camel out of his frustration, “Where is Kudo-kun?”

“Eh? That’s odd. I could have sworn he took a car to meet us here,” Camel said, looking for the car in question.

_Shinichi._

Haibara opened the mail and her fears were confirmed.

A location.

“Camel-san! We have to go to this location right now!” Haibara shoved the cell phone into Camel’s face.

Camel quickly scanned the message and realized what had happened. He quickly called into the walkie-talkie and directed everyone to the the location.

Haibara could only hope that they wouldn’t be too late.

-000-

Shinichi’s lucky that the sun had set or he would have never been able to slip away unnoticed.

Shinichi should have told the rest of the FBI where he was heading, but it made more sense for him to go alone first. A lone car with a young man driving toward the target location was much less suspicious than a whole squadron. If the Black Organization was alerted too soon about their impending arrest, they may attempt to blow up their operation.

Best that Shinichi go in first and scout the area.

That’s what he told himself as he parked his car nearby and stealthily made his way toward the building in question. It was a warehouse hiding among other warehouses. This area was home to a lot of automated warehouses, so it was devoid of people, but not devoid of activity. It was the perfect place to set up. Without the pursuit glasses, it would have taken much more time for Shinichi to deduce the location of a possible secret hideout.

Once he ascertained which building it was, he sent out his location to a few choice people. It would give him enough time to get in and do what he needed to do before everyone else came and created a distraction.

He went around, scanning the doors.

No sign of people watching the outside, only standard cameras and equipment, maintaing the facade of a normal warehouse. If that was the case, then it was unlikely they had motion detection sensors or special cameras. Then his next plan would be…

Shinichi broke into one of the neighboring warehouses and made his way to the roof. The jump was risky, but he had brought all of his equipment with him: his boosting sneakers and his suspenders which now had a grappling attachment. There was no one of the roof when Shinichi made the jump.

He came down harder than he would have liked, his body scraping against the concrete, the sound loud in the darkness, but no alarms sounded. Shinichi quickly went to one of the vents and unscrewed the lid before fitting his body inside and screwing it back in. Once he was inside he took a moment to himself. No one came to check on what the disturbance, and Shinichi calmed his breath so he couldn’t hear the sound of his breathing in the confined space. Once that was under control, he started making his way through the vents. So far so good.

Because this was a repurposed warehouse, the vents were unlikely to have been changed too much. He had to be careful though, he didn’t want to fall to his death. He followed as close as a path he could to his target.

The journey was slow, made slower by the fact that he had to be quiet. He felt big and cumbersome, and every tap and whine against the metal vents made him wince.

Suddenly, he missed being a meter tall with a weight of less than 50 kilograms.  

This must have been what Haibara felt like after returning to her old body and being chased by the Black Organization. (Afterwards, he would have to have a meal with her and commiserate.) As it was, his heart was pounding even though no one knew he was there.

Luckily, the route seemed straightforward and he was able to get closer to his goal. He occasionally peeked out of the vents, and grimaced at what he saw. The facility was a mish mash of different types of rooms, some filled with computers and data banks, some with weapons and training areas, some research facilities. Honestly it looked like a second coming of the Black Organization. It looked like the first set of raids wasn’t enough to kill them.

Maybe he should have given the others more warning. Shinichi tapped out another message with a brief overview of what he saw and sent it along a few different channels. Hopefully there would be enough back-up.

He crawled through the vents, memorizing the different paths and rooms as he went. As he got nearer to his goal, the layout of the building changed. Everything was bright and shiny like a research building and the area was newer, more renovated compared to the converted warehouse. Obviously the research team had a lot of clout even in this break of the organization. Shinichi spotted more disturbing experiments too. No people thankfully, but there were animals and body parts and whole labs filled with samples of- things.

He almost passed the room in question, but his instincts told him to look again. The room he looked in was like many of the others, except it had a viewing glass into another room. There he spotted what surely was a human body.

The glass was tinted and the equipment in the room was blocking his view, he couldn’t see any identifying features…

Shinichi swept his eyes over the prone form laying on the table. Young, male, thin, athletic build, the slope of his neck looked familiar-

Shinichi froze. There was no one in the room so he burst through the vent.

“Kaito!”

Shinichi kicked down the door. Perhaps he should have been a little more careful, but Shinichi had already left Kaito alone with the Black Organization for too long.

And when he took in the sight of the room, Shinichi sucked in a breath as his fears were confirmed.

Kaito lay on the operating table, naked, tubes snaking around and in his body.

Shinichi began rapidly taking the lines out, and glanced up at the monitors. Nothing looked important and his vitals looked stable-

A hand grabbed his wrist and Shinichi almost jerked back, but it was Kaito. Kaito who was awake and rapidly blinking, his eyes trying to focus on Shinichi’s face.

“Kaito, it’s me,” Shinichi said.

Kaito managed to settled his gaze vaguely in his direction. His eyes were still a bit unfocused and his face rather pale, but he croaked out. “Tantei-kun?”

Shinichi bit down hard, and for a moment he was in the body of an eleven year old, waiting anxiously as the raid on the headquarters of the Crows was underway-

He shook his head. He was Kudo Shinichi. Kaito just made the mistake because he was wearing the pursuit glasses.

“It’s Shinichi,” he answered.

Kaito finally focuses on him and he uses Shinichi as leverage to sit up gingerly. “You came for me,” he said, softly.

“Of course-“

“But the trackers,” Kaito cuts him off, gesturing to his hair, his mouth which has blood on the edge, and his toe (also had blood). Shinichi winces at the implications of both Haibara implanting them and then the trackers being taken out.

“I’m the Kid Killer remember?” Shinichi said, trying to keep his tone light. “I’ll deduce every trick.”

Shinichi startles when Kaito laughs, and Kaito looks surprised at his reaction as well. Then a familiar grin spreads across the man’s face.

“Well if they’re too easy to figure out, how about helping me with the trick for once?”

-000-

“For the record, this is a terrible idea,” Shinichi said.

Kaito scoffed. Like this was any different from all the reckless things Shinichi’s done, as a child no less. “This is the best opportunity we have.”

Shinichi handed him some pants and Kaito quickly jumped into them. It was almost a joke, having to wear the black suit instead of his white suit. At least they had found the room containing Kaito’s bag of tricks. Luckily, the scumbags hadn’t started taking everything apart yet, so he could slip his various tools into their places and his card gun was locked and loaded. However, he felt rather naked without something covering his head and face- ah, there were the glasses.

He slid those on.

Kaito felt better, the glasses like armor settling over his poker face.

“We match,” Kaito said, with a grin. Shinichi looked at him, unable to hide the fact that he was amused. Kaito wishes he had a mirror so he could see what they looked like.

“Here’s a hat,” Shinichi said, handing the item over.

Kaito smoothly flipped on the black fedora, he adjusted the glasses, and he looked at his reflection in his card gun. The outfit reminded him of what Snake and his cronies wore and Kaito’s smile twisted.

It was fitting that he was here to steal from them in this outfit.

“Shall we?” Kaito said to his partner in crime.

Shinichi sighed as if put upon, but strapped a gun to his side and nodded.

-000-

Their journey through the building was rather uneventful. State of the art security the building did not have. In fact their whole operation was rather slapdash, only the research facilities were renovated. And it was clear that a lot of their equipment was even commercial. Everything else was built onto the bare bones of the warehouse, and it showed.

Most of the time, all Kaito had to do was pick the lock of a room. No fancy locking mechanisms or badges. Everything was rather banal, clearly commercial. 

They stuck to the research rooms and didn’t meet anyone. As soon as they reached a computer, Kaito and Shinichi either stole what they could, or destroyed what they couldn’t. (Shinichi was adamant that they resort to destruction as a last resort. Kaito argued otherwise. They compromised and hid the things that might be useful, but were too difficult to take with them.)

They ended up moving everything around, portable data banks haphazardly stuffed into storage closets and computers placed into cabinets. They hid anything remotely useful in hidden nooks and crannies, places that were difficult to reach in case someone wanted to run off with anything.

Kaito stuck to his mission, and in between the liberating and destruction, would look through the data for mentions of his dad or Pandora.

So far, nothing.

They continued like this, room after room. Kaito was in the middle of picking the lock to another door, when they heard footsteps. There was another person approaching their position. As soon as that person turned the corner, they would be able to see the two breaking in. There was no time to run for another room, so all Kaito could do was pick the lock faster.

However, Shinichi squeezed his shoulder, and started to casually make his way down the hallway.

Kaito tried to call him back, but was afraid that his voice could be heard, so he concentrated on the lock instead. In moments, it popped open and he made his way inside while Shinichi continued towards the person approaching them.

Kaito reassures himself that Shinichi could pull off the look of someone who belonged here. (Normally, Kaito could too, but he was emaciated and not only did he still look homeless, but he also still looked freshly experimented on.)

Meanwhile, Shinichi was going to pass by whoever it was and then double back. Simple.

The person turned around the corner. They looked away when they saw him. A scientist, rather unremarkable, with dark bags under their eyes and stubble. Shinichi made sure to school his expression into something grim and serious.

They subtly looked up again and this time their eyes widened and their mouth dropped open. Their hand comes up to point at him.

“How did you escape?” The scientist's voice comes out like a gust, almost a whisper.

Then, their mouth turns up into a smile.

“You can tell me when I get you back on the table."

Shinichi rushed him. Quickly twisting their arms behind their back, Shinichi checked for weapons, none, and pushed them forward.

“Oi-”

He easily overpowered them, and they made it to the door in a few strides. Shinichi shoved the door open and pushed him inside, where a waiting Kaito stared, wide-eyed. The scientist gasped at the sight, twisting back to stare at Shinichi. In a second, Kaito produced some rope and they tussled the scientist into a chair. As soon as they were secure, Shinichi went to make sure the door was shut, while Kaito somehow found tape to slap over the scientist's mouth.

The scientist made some muffled noises, but it wasn’t loud enough to be heard outside the room.

Shinichi and Kaito shared a look before turning away. They needed to get out of this room and fast.

They start their scrub of the room, but unlike every other time, the room starts to shake.

“What was that?” Kaito said. Could it be an earthquake?

Shinichi was suddenly alert and staring at the door. Alarms start to blare and the whole room was washed with red as the emergency lights turn on. “Back-up's arrived,” he said.

Kaito wondered what sort of back-up would shake the whole building. Then he goes back to the task at hand, ignoring the sirens and the lights. They’re losing time now, and Kaito won’t have much freedom when the law comes to take over.

“Doctor! I’ve come to extract you before the-“

The door's been kicked open and an agent in black takes in the scene before whipping his gun out. Kaito draws his too, but he’s too slow, too absorbed in his task and too weak from his most recent experiences to match the other man’s reflexes. The man in black turns his gun when he sees the movement.

There’s the sound of a gunshot and Kaito is being pushed to the side.

“No!”

Even falling down, Kaito shoots his card gun disarming the man in black. Shinichi stumbled beside him and Kaito pulled Shinichi behind him. Then he ducked sideways and shoved the scientist at the agent before the other can get their gun and shoot again. The other instinctively caught the scientist and Kaito uses the distraction to tie the two together. They go down in a heap, and Kaito quickly frisked the other man for weapons.

In one pocket, he finds a cellphone, and Kaito quickly pockets it.

Another quake hits the building and Kaito stumbles backwards and goes down hard. All the aches and pains he’s been ignoring suddenly come back to life, burning him with a vengeance. Kaito takes a deep breath through his nose and tries not to curl up in a ball to die.

“Hey,” Shinichi murmured next to him, a gentle hand on his shoulder.

At the reminder of another person in the room, Kaito uncurls and pulls his poker face around him. Shinichi helped him up and Kaito’s about to suggest they run, when something catches his eye.

Shit, Shinichi was shot. His hands are red and there are bloody prints on his clothes. Kaito’s mind raced. What if he were shot somewhere fatal?

“You-“

“I’m fine. It was only my arm,” Shinichi interrupted.

Kaito calmed down at the sight of the makeshift wrap around his right arm. Not likely to be fatal. (Although that amount of blood- no- they could worry about that later.) Kaito nods and they hurry to leave the room. The Black Organization members are still struggling on the floor and Kaito leaves them be. They’d be dumb not to cut their losses and run.

Outside the room, the alarms are even louder and interspersed with even more obnoxious red and white flashing lights. Worse, there are people running about, not many, but Kaito can hear their voices.

Kaito made the split second decision to go back to their storage closet and try to gather their supplies and Shinichi is forced to follow him. But as they turn a corner, they almost ram into another agent. There’s a split second where both parties are surprised at the other’s appearance. But this agent’s expression immediately twists into a snarl and they draw their gun.

How-

Another gunshot, Kaito barely hears it over the sound of the alarms, but it’s there and a bullet whizzes past them before burying itself in the head of the agent in front of them. Kaito whipped his head back to see a person behind them, their gun raised. Dark skin, light hair, in a suit, the man was familiar to Kaito.

Shinichi immediately moved so he’s in front of Kaito.

“Amuro-san,” Shinichi said politely.

“Kudo-kun,” the other replied. Then his eyes slid to Kaito’s and Kaito felt pierced by their stare. Shinichi put a hand up to draw his gaze away. The agent's eyes flicked back to Shinichi. “What an interesting situation we find ourselves in.”

The other man was calm, despite the hellish alarms and lights around them. Everything in Kaito was screaming to move, to get away, but he found he couldn’t push himself to do anything, not in the face of this man. His instincts told him that he would be shot before he managed to take one step.

“Interesting?” Shinichi scoffed. “It’s a disaster. Don’t you have a compound to secure?”

The man’s- Amuro-san’s eyes lingered on Kaito’s again. “Things are very interesting,” Amuro-san said, grinning. Kaito didn’t like the expression. Despite the grin, the man’s eyes were cold. “And I’m sure my team and the FBI can easily secure the building. But it looks like you could use some help, Kudo-kun.”

Shinichi didn’t answer, but instead slowly shifted, one foot sliding, ready to move-

“Don’t.”

Shinichi froze. Kaito swallowed, eyes flicking back and forth between the two.

“Are you going to keep me here?” Shinichi asked.

“Of course not. But since you’re here, I might as well take advantage of this opportunity,” Amuro-san said.  

“Opportunity- what are you saying, Amuro-san?”

“Promise me you’ll come find me later, Kudo-kun? When all of this is over with,” the other man said, angelic smile hiding whatever evil intentions he had for Shinichi.

Kaito wanted to tell Shinichi not to promise the man anything, but Shinichi immediately nods. “I promise.”

Amuro-san turned so that they were no directly in his line of sight and the two of them take it as their cue to leave. Kaito made sure to keep an eye on the other man, even as the other man eyes the two of them. When they’re finally a fair distance away, Kaito looked worriedly at Shinichi.

Shinichi just shook his head and Kaito accepted that was the only answer he would get until they left this hell hole.

They start to run in earnest now. The building is vibrating, and every so often, the ground beneath their feet kicked up. Kaito is doing his best to keep up, but he’s starting to reach the end of his rope. The next shock made him stumble, and Shinichi has to catch him before he falls flat on his face.

At this point, all Kaito wanted to do was escape on his own two feet. As soon as he did, then this chapter of the nightmare would be over.

Kaito stumbled again and this time when Shinichi caught him, he didn’t let go. Just slung Kaito’s arm over his shoulder and helped carry him forward. They stumbled along together, what felt like hours to Kaito, but was probably only a few hundred meters.

God. He’s so tired and his whole body is crying out in pain. He’s so tired that he thinks he’s going blind at one point, his vision turning white. But no, it’s one of the flashing alarms- and it’s above a door?

They go down close to the floor and Kaito wonders if Shinichi is at his limit too, when he hears a ‘click.’ They approach the door and Shinichi kicks it open, denting the metal, and waking Kaito up with the action. They take a few steps forward and they’re outside.

The alarms were still ridiculously loud in Kaito’s ears and he can still see flashing lights, but Kaito’s finally outside. He can make out the stars in the sky and can breathe in air that hasn’t been recycled, and he can feel the dirt underneath his hands- oh. They’re on the ground, because Kaito’s legs have collapsed from underneath him.

Even so, Kaito is so damn happy to have escaped.

He turned his eyes back to the warehouse and sees it shake. And he’s even happier to see the building burn to the ground. He could take some satisfaction in the havoc he helped wreak.

Kaito turned to Shinichi who was staring at the building with a similar expression.

Shinichi turned his eyes back to Kaito-

BOOM

The building- the wall _exploded_ and Kaito felt a body enclose over him before everything faded to black…

# -Part 6

Shinichi woke up abruptly and immediately sat up.

Ohhh, that was a bad idea. His whole body immediately throbbed and he found himself pathetically laid out on his bed in pain. Had he been shot again? It felt like he had been shot. He remembered being shot, but in the arm this time. Shinichi took deep breaths to manage the pain.

The smell of antiseptic and fresh laundry filled his nose. He was wearing clothes that weren’t his own and the back was open, which let him feel the starchy sheets he was lying against. Even without opening his eyes, Shinichi had already deduced that he was in the hospital. Good, that meant he was alive. Which meant they had gotten out of the lab.

Shinichi pried his eyes open and slowly turned his head.

Oh.

There Kaito was, laying in the bed next to him. Shinichi swept his eyes over his sleeping form.

He should have been looking over him to check his condition, but Shinichi couldn’t also help but take in every detail. This was the first time that Shinichi got a good look at Kuroba Kaito. He noted the long lashes and the face that looked strikingly similar to his. His hair was messy, Kid must have always tucked it away under his hat.

Kaito’s eyes fluttered open and indigo eyes focused on him for the first time without barriers. No monocle, no disguise, no glasses. Nothing to separate their eyes from meeting.

“Shinichi,” Kaito said, then stopped. His eyes took in their surroundings, he figured out where they were, and then he took a quick peek underneath the sheets. Yes, hospital gowns.

Kaito groaned and Shinichi let out a soft huff.

Kaito gave him a sour look. “You think this is funny? I can feel my bare ass against this bed.”

“It’s not like you have anything to be proud about,” Shinichi shot back.

“What!” The words came out very close to a shriek. Kaito tugged the sheets a little closer. “When did you- I’ll have you know that just because I’ve been homeless doesn’t mean I haven’t been keeping in shape.”

“In the base,” Shinichi said casually. “Remember how I rescued you and you weren’t wearing anything? That’s how I know what you look like, and what’s there, or should I say, what’s not there.”

“I’ll have you know I’m a prime specimen of a man,” Kaito argued.

“Emphasis on 'specimen',” Shinichi shot back, then he blanched. It wasn’t really something he should be joking about.

Kaito however, rolled with the punches, “Took a long look didn’t you? Couldn’t help yourself I bet.”

Shinichi managed a smile as Kaito waggled his eyebrows at him. “You wish your skinny ass could hold my attention,” he said.

Kaito eyes widened as he mouthed ‘skinny ass.’ He gave a ‘hmph’ and pouted at him.

Shinichi couldn’t help it, he started to giggle. The noise made Kaito eye him with trepidation, and the reaction- the whole situation really- made Shinichi choke out a laugh. Then he found himself laughing, clutching at his wound, trying not to let it shake as he couldn’t stop laughing. Kaito’s poker face cracked for a second- and then it was over, he was laughing too.

The sound of laughter was loud and drowned out the ambient sounds of the machines in the room. For a moment, Shinichi can pretend that they’re not in a hospital, not in the aftermath of a horrific and unsettling event.

Eventually, they manage to stop laughing. Shinichi basked in how much more relaxed everything is, the atmosphere, Kaito’s smile, Kaito’s body language, and Shinichi himself; it’s been a long time coming. This chapter of his fight against the Black Organization is closing. He hopes that he brought some justice to the victims. It’s a small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

Speaking of victories... Shinichi looked at Kaito’s smiling face and thought about how he missed this, missed Kid- missed Kaito. It’s been so long since he’s had the other man in his life.

It would be nice, having more Kuroba Kaito in Kudo Shinichi’s life.

Shinichi drank in the sight of Kaito.

Kaito met his gaze.

His lips were quirked up into a smile. “What are you laughing about? You have nothing underneath your gown either.”

Shinichi shook his head.

“No, that’s not it. I mean, yes I’m in the same boat as you. Bare ass against the bed,” Shinichi said, and allows himself a moment of pleasure at making the other man giggle.

“I’m- that’s the first time you called me Shinichi.”

And it is. Every time it’s been tantei-kun, meitantei, or even Conan, because they haven’t met like this before. It sort of hits him, how they don’t know each other, even while knowing each other’s secrets.

Kaito stopped laughing. He looked taken aback for only a moment before his expression smooths out. “Ah, well meitantei-“

“Kaito.”

Shinichi said, just to make Kaito’s expression stutter.

“Call me Shinichi. Please.”

Kaito stared at him, meeting his gaze. “Shinichi,” he said, without hesitation.

Shinichi’s lips turn into a grin. He’s happy. For a long time He didn’t think that Kaito would ever get the chance to call him Shinichi.

Kaito smiled too. The realization seemed to dawn on him as well.

“You can- you can call me Kaito,” the words tumbled out of the other’s mouth.

“Kaito,” Shinichi said without hesitation.

Kaito smiled too.

It was a start.


End file.
